Dopamine
by Evil minion14
Summary: Dib has been caught by the Irken invader, Zim, and things heat up when Zim annonces that Dib will be Zim's first human slave. Dib doubts that there is anything on earth that will make him serve Zim until a little chemical in Dib's head, called dopamine, gets manipulated by the evil invader. Rated M for a reason, ZimxDib... Minions 'r Evil-please review


**Siiiigh… well, for weeks this parasite of an idea popped into my head and for the life of me could not leave me alone and made me write this horridly kinky story for the general, sex-crazed public who looooove Zim x Dib relations. God… what's wrong with me. ANYWHO, I do not own "Invader Zim" or its kick-ass characters. I know certain characteristics of specific characters may or may not be portrayed in this piece correctly, and to spare innocent characters, Gir is sitting alone watching the "Angry Monkey" show marathon while eating a month's worth of chocolate when all this smut is going down in Zim's Lab. I can't bring myself to add him on 'cause he so koooooote! So suffer the dark intensity of my creative brain in…. "Dopamine"! MWAHAHAHA**_**-*cough*,*cough*,*hack*,**_** meeeh….**

**Oh, and I should mention that this story has… hey-hey ooh-la-la lemony, smutty sweet she-bang-ness. So, sorry kids, adults only. It talks about serious stuff once in a while, and yes it has cuss words. I believe that since we are adults (or should be) while reading this, a couple of profanities should not be earth-shattering shocking. So, yeah. If you want to review my story, then "Yay" if not, "You all **_**suck**_**!" Nah I'm kidding, I love you sleazy haters! **_**X**_**O**_**X**_**O **

**A plea to my minion. Pity me.**

**D****ib was startled awake** by an intense light that raked behind his closed eyelids. Cautiously, he cracked an eye open to see what had disturbed his sleep but snapped it shut from the blistering brightness. Blinded and dazed, he struggled his arms and legs chaotically against the restraints but could not move. He could not even wiggle his fingers and toes. For a spit second he thought he was paralyzed when he heard a familiar cackle above him.

"There is no use struggling, _DIB_. I, the almighty ZIIIIM, has caught you _fair_ and _square_! This will teach you to medal in my affairs, pig-stink!"

Dib groaned and slapped himself mentally. He remembered where he was now; for days Dib has been searching for a weakness in Zim's home base. Ever since Dib broke in to Zim's lab with his sister years ago, Zim finally wised up and reinforced his perimeters with high tech Irken defense machines and trap doors. Later Dib found a blind spot in Zim's defenses and made a small hole to enter his base. He then distracted the enemy's robot with a shit-ton of chocolate and made his way to the lab. After that, it was a blur.

He felt the floor shift under him and felt his body raise off of the ground and into a vertical position with his arms and legs position to make a perfectly shaped "X". Dib peeped out at his surroundings and forced his tortured eyes to focus on a green blob. He then realized that his glasses were off and then discovered, through feeling, that it was not the only thing that has been removed.

Using his peripheral vision, he was shock to find that Zim has taken away his clothes and stripped him bare naked. Sweat started to prickle at his brow, and he nervously glared at Zim's direction. "W-What's the meaning of this, _Zim_?" he challenged and the green blob before him.

He heard a high-pitch "tisking" noise. "Ah, Dib-smelly. Always so _naïve_," Zim sighed happily, "you even _dare_ question _me_. ZIM! You are in no position to make such pitiful demands. I would imagine a _filthy_ earth-monkey, such as yourself, should be HONORED!"

Even though Dib was kicking himself for getting caught and pissed that Zim was milking his mistake, Dib snorted a laugh.

"WHAT?! Was that _snogging_ of amusement?!" Zim yelled accusingly at Dib. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THE ALL POWERFUL ZIMMMM?!"

Attempting to shake his head (but failed due to the restraints) Dib chuckled at the fuzzy blob. "What do _you_ think? I highly doubt that I should feel 'honored' for anything that you do, _alien-scum_" Dib knew he was playing with fire, calling Zim names and laughing at him. Out of past experiences, Zim would usually mess up or be severely distracted when he is frustrated. Dib was really hoping that this plan will work and give him a chance to escape.

Instead, Dib heard a faint click of a distant button and felt his left arm jerk up behind his back. The action was so sudden that Dib did not cry out of pain at first and gaped at Zim in agonizing horror. A choking cry rattled out of his throat as the pain shot up his arm and throughout his body. The muscles and tendons were screaming under the strain of the attack.

"Do. Not. Laugh. At. _Me_," Zim said coolly, speaking each word with a hiss. After a torturous moment of pain, Zim pressed another button and carefully positioned Dib's arm back at the original position. He smiled a zipper smile at the earth-teen's gasping before he continued his speech. "_AS_ I was saying, Dib-stink, you should be honored because you are going to be the first human _slave_."

Dib made a shuttering gasp, his arm was still throbbing and he could not process what was being told to him. _Slave?! What the fuck?!_

Zim continued speaking as if there wasn't a pause, "You see, this method of slavery, that ZIM! _ingeniously_ came up with, had to be different then other methods that the mighty Irken Empire has ever used before. Obviously, fear of our _superior being_ will not make you filthy earth-monkeys submit, so I had to be… creative."

Dib snarled at blurry Zim, "Yeah? And what makes you think we'll submit to _you_?"

Zim's claw-like finger twitched towards the button the controls Dib's legs, but decided that the answer alone is the right punishment. With a hand resting at his jaw, he looked at Dib coyly, "You will submit because of the need for Dopamine," he said simply.

Dib's mind went blank. That was not the answer that he was expecting at all and he did not know how to respond. Zim sighed, as a biology teacher would and explained.

"'_Dopamine is a __chemical compound occurring'_ in your huge pathetic '_brain. It is_****_a neurotransmitter that is also a precursor of epinephrine__produced.__As a medicine, dopamine is used to treat low blood pressure and support heart function. It improves the heart's capacity to pump blood and the increases the blood supply to the kidneys'_, according to your pathetic human technology boxes. It is also," he paused dramatically tapping his fore-claw on his temple, "a pleasure center."

Dib stared unblinking at Zim, "_What_?!"

Zim smiled and continued, "It has been reported that with _humans _with low dopamine could be _addicted_ to many things in order to supply their needs… if fact, there has been a study about it on weak mammals. Mice, I believe they are called… over a period of time they have trained a mouse that if the filthy creature were to press a button, it will then turn on a chip that is implanted in their _stoopid_ heads to trigger their pleasure centers. After the mouse knows about the button, they would test this pathetic creature by putting obstacles before it. In this case it was an electrical field that would painfully shock the creature with small hits of electricity. Do you know what happen _next_, Dib-monkey?"

Dib swallowed painfully, knowing where this question it was going.

"The stupid creature crossed the painful field… though the electricity did not kill it, the mouse-thing kept crossing the field over and over in order to press the button for pleasure. When the creature was tested again, the reward was switched with food, and even though it was starving for _days_, it would not cross the obstacle… Not even once"

Dib snapped, "What the _Hell_ that it has to do with us? Humans are _nothing_ like mice!"

"_Ohh really_?" Zim tilted his head to one side with one antenna raised, "When humans are depressed, what do they _do_, Dib-stink? They sleep too much, eat too much, drink toxins, smoke toxins, _inject_ toxins, sleep with strangers, ignore the real world completely and nose dive into a fake one, even _you_ harm yourself to escape it. You're _no different_ than the pleasure addicted mouse, Dib-filth."

Dib felt like he should insult him for being irrational and stupid, but all he could come up with was, "I am not depressed."

Zim's zipper smile wavered and he tapped at the controls to raise Dib's arms forward at eye level-palm facing upwards. Dib did not need his glasses to know what Zim is trying to show him. He tried to look else were; pissed that the only thing in this God-damned universe to notice these marks was a freaking alien… and he is using them to make a point.

"Then what are _these_," Zim asked almost gently. Dib did not answer. Zim narrowed his red eyes and pressed a button that forced Dib's arms to move closer to his face, almost smothering him with his shame. "_Well_? Dib?"

Dib looked away from his arms, "Those are… nothing," he mumbled.

Zim's antenna twitched and he pushed a button that forced Dib's body closer to his furious face. Dib's extended arms rushed past Zim's face, barley touching the angry alien's head. "Nothing? NOTHING? If it is '_nothing'_, why does the Dib keep doing it, huh? What are you trying to run away from, _Dib_? Do you think it was more than generous that I _purposely_ let down my defenses so we can play our childish game? Huh? Right after _you_ pulled that little _stunt_?" Zim tapped angrily at a long vertical scar on Dib's left arm. It was shinny and angry red; just like Zim's bulging eyes.

Dib did not know what to say. He thought nobody gave a shit about him, much less his enemy. He just painfully stared at Zim's face. He could make out some details on his face, even without his glasses. The most distracting thing was Zim's wiggling antennas, which twitched angrily.

After their stare down, Zim sighed and pressed a button that moved Dib downwards, but still hanging in the air with his limbs restrained in the mechanical arms. Zim like the security of superiority and secretly hated the fact that Dib is taller than him. Making Dib smaller was easy to manipulate and was less detracting.

Zim cleared his throat and composed his exploding emotions the best he can do. He impersonated a T.V. character to make him seem smart and superior-hopefully impressive. Out of the list of human evil fictional characters, he chose V, from _V for Vendetta_, as a muse to continue the conversation.

"Even _you_, Dib," Zim said, his voice changing in to V's hypnotic drawl, "need pleasure to distract you from the pain. And I, the _almighty_ Zim, can use this to _control you_. Just. Like. The mouse."

Dib rolled his eyes. His emotions, like his trapped limbs, were strained and tired. For one thing, Zim will never ever never EVER control him. Ever. Not as a _slave_ or a freaken _drone_. He'll die first. Or smash Zim's face with his foot. Two, he highly doubt that "pleasure" would make him cross an electronic field, like the mouse. He is a human. He is smarter. Yes, Zim made a point, but that is his opinion and it does not matter. He is not depressed. Just… complicated. Three, if Zim fucking touches him…. Honestly, he did not know what he would do if that were to happen, but the aftermath is not going to be pretty. THAT is an absolute truth.

Zim "tisked" again at Dib's response, but it did not matter. Soon he will be _begging_ to be a slave for ZIM. With his zipper smile lengthening, Zim pressed a series of buttons and pulled a lever. Yellow lights illuminated the white space as two mechanical arms slowly moved to Dib's waist.

Dib started to panic and tried to force his body to move away from the menacing machinery. Sweat poured from his brow and he clenched his teeth and smaller wire-like arms sprung out of the sides of the slow moving beast and started moving his genitals.

"Zim! _Stop_ _it_! No, I don't want this!"

"It's not about what you _want_, Dib-monkey. You are going to be one out of many… you should consider yourself luck for getting the 'special treatment'."

The robotic claws were over his middle now, clicking and puffing steam as it welded itself shut. Dib still felt the tiny robotic arms pull at his penis and balls into the right positions and nestled them in their sections. Even his ass was undergoing the "Special Treatment" by shifting against him and doming itself over his cheeks. Dib bit his lip from making any noise. It was warm in the gadget. Warm and stick wet.

As the bulky mechanical arms pulled away from Dib's waist, be made the shocking discovery that the front part of the device was a see-through panel, presenting his dick and balls on display like a bloody jewel case. He could only see the top part of it if he strained his damaged eyes. Dib watched the thin robot arms in horror as he saw his penis was draped over and in an elastic circle device. He can only guess it was designed for stroking him. Dib swallowed painfully and looked at Zim's direction.

Zim noticed the distasted look that Dib was making at him. He shrugged, "For my benefit," he said gesturing at the clear panel, "I did not really know what could stimulate a male human, so I put everything in there. It's like a process of elimination. I knew you would not mind."

"Zim. Don't. _Do_. This." Dib growled.

"Well, not yet. There are a few more attachments Zim needs to put on the Dib. It will take a moment."

Zim pressed more buttons and watched critically as multiple arms descended from the ceiling and attached objects to Dib's body. The first of the few were lanky robotic arms that was decorated with colored tubes that plastered long black strips over the sensitive parts on Dib's body. This covered the nipples, neck, sides, inner thighs, navel, lower jaw, upper and lower parts of the palm, and areas under the feet.

The next arm attached these strips with thin wire that made them vibrate with energy. One wire accidentally jumped when it was placed in the strip on Dib's inner thigh that caused his to gasp erotically. Dib bit down his lower lip, hoping that Zim did not hear him.

Then he heard a bunch of clicking coming from his ass and felt a strange weight being added to his lower end and hips. A new wave of sweat brow out on his brow and he looked at Zim fearfully.

Jars of both empty and liquid were being attacked to the device next, along with three mechanical legs that attached at the hips and above the tail bone. Finally, the process was done.

Zim was humming a strange tune out loud as he was pushing switches and pulling levers. He then forced Dib to move his limbs around to make sure that the device was not cutting off circulation and fit on Dib's form.

"'Okkie Dokkie then'," Zim quoted Hannibal Lecter as he made final adjustments.

"Zim _seriously_. Don't do this."

Zim looked up at Dib, as if he just noticed he was there. "You know what I noticed, Dib-stink? You are still telling Zim what to do, or not to do ever since this started. I am surprised that that huge filthy head or yours could not comprehend that you are in no position of telling me what to do."

Dib made his most deadliest glare at the blurry creature. "No matter what you do to me, I will _never_ submit."

"Oh I have already thought about a solution for that problem," he said cheerfully and pressed a green button with a "love-struck" smiley face on it. Out of nowhere, a tube dropped down at Dibs face and puffed a pink colored cloud into Dib's nostrils and then quickly disappeared as fast as it came.

Dib coughed wildly, "What the- *_cough_*, was tha-*_cough_*, *_cough_*?!"

Zim did not answer. Instead a slow smile was erupting on his face as Dib noticed an odd sensation wash over him. He felt like his skin was prickling. Not in an uncomfortable kind of way, but the tickling feather sensation kind. He was also feeling really _really_ hot as well.

He stared lazily at the Zim blob and slurred, "W-Wah… What hav… you done…Z…im?" a sensation of his blood moving south towards his groin made an unwelcome groan escape his lips. _What the Hell is happening to me?!_

Zim's smile grew wider, "Good. _Good_. The chemicals are working," he glanced at Dib's penis and notice that it was steadily growing larger inside the device. "It is working out _really_ well. How does the Dib-pig feel?"

Without even processing it Dib blurted an answer "Great-Hot... _Haaaard_." Dib blinked. The last this he wanted to do was even look at Zim. He was so angry-so _pissed_. So incredibly violated on so many levels and he just _answered_ him. Dib frowned and noticed he was panting; his restrained body twitching and sweaty. "Z_iii_m..m," he moaned when he wanted to yell angrily at him.

"I probably should warn the Dib that the substance that you just inhaled stimulates the need for Dopamine-which judging by your current situation… seems strong." Zim was staring at everything. It was freaking Dib out, both at Zim's interest and the unwilling sensations his body was making.

Zim adjusted himself over the controls and released several flying cameras to record Dib's reactions. He then lifted Dib some-what higher and set the monitors. He then pulled out a mike and started recording his observations out loud.

"Title: H.S.E.S., part one-test one. Human one: Dib-thing…. Earth time: 02:18 AM…. Earth Days: …1789…. Home Base. Lab. 2nd Floor…. Observations thus far (see recordings later for further information): Test Subject reports to be "Great", "Hard" and "Hot" from the use of vile 20-gas. He is stimulated, body temperature high. Breathing high… and twitching. Sweating… end of part one."

Zim moved the mike aside and hovered his claw-like hands over the controls. "Here we go…" he said and slowly inches the leaver forward.

The device around Dib made a shrill puffing sound as it forced Dib's hips to thrust forward slowly. The reaction threw his senses off balanced as the sensation of his hard member was being stroked registered in his brain. Dib clenched his jaw, willing his voice to be silenced. His hips were pulled back and the slow tempo began. Almost driving him mad at the tedious process.

He was too _hot_ and he could not concentrate as the machine pleasured him; slowly giving in to the waves that stimulated and tingled his sensitive nerves. He heard a buzzing noise and the black strips on his body turned on and vibrated and pushed on his flesh. He choked out a low moan when the strips pulsated at the base of his neck.

_This is too much, _he thought desperately. If Zim forced him to keep this up, he might explode from all the tension. He wanted release, or at least to move faster-_wait. What_?! He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pleasure rippled through his body-he stifled a moan with a strained grunt. This is not what he wanted, he reminded himself. He can't let Zim do this, or at least give him the _satisfaction_ of victory. But his body was screaming. Every nerve in his body shuttered as the devices around him vibrated and moved his body. It was maddening.

He barely registered the "_click_" when he felt his balls being massaged under him. His eyes flew open as the soft, warm, wet machine caressed him in steady circles. It was like a jolt of electricity had coursed up his spine. His muscles started to spasm and his sweat gleamed around his trembling body. Pre-cum oozing out of his member.

Dib made an agonizing erotic cry that made Zim look up from his controls. He watched Dib with a confused expression on his face; calculating and analyzing the hot mess before him. Dib's face was flushed deep red and his body was shinny as the machines that pleasured him. His moaning mouth shaped in a perfect "O" as he gasps at the waves of pleasure. Zim noticed that the human-thing had submitted completely once he had programmed the device to massage his victim's genitals; his cries and moans intrigued him.

Zim stopped some the actions on the device and watched Dib's reaction. It was amazing; from total bliss on the earth-teen's face to total anguish and desperation. Pain was registered on the Dib's face for not being able to cum.

He then decided to toy with him. "Well, _Dib_," he sneered, "you seem like a well trained _mouse_… do you wish ZIM to continue, Mr. _Whiskers_?"

There was a pause before Dib mumbled a response; his voice barely audible from his erotic gasping. Zim sneer grew larger as he demanded Dib to speak clearly. Dib's eyes glared up at the alien. His glare was tainted by a lustful haze mixed in with the acidy darkness of pure hate. With a clear, shaky voice, he uttered three words. "Fuck _you_, Zim."

The Irken alien was taken aback at this response of rebellion. He was sure that the pig-stink would _beg_ Zim to continue, but this? A flash of rage erupted from the alien as he shouted at his enemy unintelligent ramblings. Zim was being _nice _tothe Dib. Zim was giving the Dib _pleasure_, and this was ZIM'S gratitude?!

Zim pressed a button that released a claw out of a slot near-by carrying Dib's glasses. Zim originally planned to keep the Dib blind from seeing Zim torment him. He thought it was out of general respect for his enemy. Making the Dib know that the all and mighty Zim had the curiously and kindness to not demean the Dib fully by making him look at Zim while he was being pleasured. He wanted his first slave to respect him. To trust him. But if that pig-monkey thinks he can get away with insulting _ZIM_- …

The glasses were roughly shoved on Dib's face and he saw for the first time Zim's enraged green face clearly. The once moving antennas were folded closely to Zim's skull; his red, shinny eyes were now two slits.

Zim glowered at the Dib. "If _humiliating_ you will teach you to hold that _filthy_ tongue of yours, pig-smelly… know that you could have _avoided_ this." Without looking away, Zim turned the machine on; slowly activating the same sequence that had pushed Dib the edge last time.

Dib was shocked. From not being able to see Zim clearly earlier, it was easy to remain control over his sexed warped mind. He somehow convinced himself that not seeing made the experience less real, and was able to challenge Zim. Now that the blindness was taken away, the sensations over his teenaged body was twice as powerful because he has a new focus to be aroused. Zim.

This new perspective was _sickening_. He hated this creature. It is raping him. And he could not fight back-he could barely talk as is. It was not fair. Worst of all, Dib was completely helpless. His only hope was that it will be quick and prayed at a higher entity that Zim will make a mistake so that he can extract his revenge.

Zim's stare was unwavering as he continued the sequence of switches, buttons and levers. His hands seem to move on their own as he continued to watch the Dib as the human-teen's body react to the machine. Once in a while, Zim would intensify the vibration in the strips to make to human look at Zim as he was pleasuring him. Zim wanted to make sure that the Dib-thing knew who was boss. To know who is the _master_, and who is the pathetic _slave_.

Zim's right antenna started to twitch when a strained groan erupted out of Dib's pink lips. He ignored the rouge appendage and increased the thrusting speed by turning the dial before him.

Dib tried the best not to moan or cry out as the device increased in speed and vibration. Tears started to pool in his eyes in frustration as his body was being controlled. He _hated_ the fact that these sensations he was feeling were so blissfully delicious. Every movement that Zim made him do caused spasms of pure delight throughout his body distracted Dib's hatred; which frustrated him even more.

Dib felt his arms being slowly moved to his sides as his hips continued to thrust into the open air. The tempo changes from steady hump-hump-hump to a sudden burst of chaotic thrusts, and then back to the original beat.

The soft, slimy ring around Dib's member made a noisy wet sucking noise under him as it pumped him tighter and tighter, sending little shock waves of pleasure up his body.

His balls rubbed and jostled gently somewhere in the device, sending warm tingles in his loins and made him sputtered pre-cum down his swollen member.

The strips on his lower neck and nipples vibrated and rolled frantically, causing him to vocally cry out in pleasure.

Dib's vision started to blur at the corners as the speed increased again, causing the sucking noises under him sound harsher and demanding. He was close. So _close_. His skin on fire, and every fiber of his being singing. He spaced out for a moment, lost in the feeling when he noticed that Zim was raising his arm at his face.

Not that Dib really cared what the alien was doing to himself, at least, not at this point, but he was distracted that one of Zim's antennas was literally bouncing on Zim's skull like a rubber ball. If Dib was not forced to grunt every time the machine thrust his hips forward, he might have laugh at this site.

Watching Zim with lust clouded eyes, Dib noticed Zim panting. _Strange, _he thought loosely as he continued to watch Zim. He had nothing better to do but to watch his enemy since Zim refused to let him look away or close his eyes.

Zim noticed Dib's attention and narrowed his eyes. His green face scrunched in strained concentration as he roughly grabbed his bouncing antenna. Zim made a sudden cry as his claws grasped the struggling black rod as he tried to settle the cursive thing by stroking it back in place. His breathing hitched sharply and resumed his panting. The hand still clasped on his head.

Dib tried to figure out what Zim is doing but his body made his strained mind return to the present by jolting the final waves of pleasure up his spine and to his brain. _Dopamine_… he thought weakly as the warmth spread inside his skull and the heat radiated off his ears.

Dib was ready to cum. Ready to get this over with. Maybe if he did not react and act utterly spent, Zim would leave him alone for a while. Give him some time to work up a plan.

The machine suddenly stopped thrusting and Dib waited in pure agony to release. This was the second time this happen and Dib's frustration was increasing to irritability at his captor. _Why can't the little bastard get it over with?!_

Dib groaned painfully out loud. So close to release, so _fucking_ close… His energy was being wasted away and he could barely keep his lustful eyes open. Then he did the unthinkable.

"Please…" he choked hoarsely, hating himself more, "Just get it over with. I… I _need_ to cum…"

Dib looked up at Zim to find that his captor has doubled over the controls, his hand still clasped around his twitching antenna. Zim's breathing was labored as Dib's.

A moment passed when Dib heard the Irkan moan, "No..."

Zim's hand started to stroke roughly up and down slowly, from the base to the tip of the alien's antenna. Zim's body suddenly shuttered and convulsed into a sharp spasm, then he pressed a different sequence of buttons while moaning "no, no, _nooo_…"

Dib felt the rubber ring tighten painfully around the top of his member, causing him to gasp in pain. His need to cum was now blocked by the choking grasp of the device.

Dib started seeing stars when his legs bent at a 90 degree angle under him and his arms stretched straight out behind him, causing his shoulders to cradle his large head. His back-side forced outwards and into the air.

"Z-Zim!" Dib gasped, his teeth clenching in pain from the lack of release and the awkward positioning.

"H-how are you doing this?" came Zim's reply over the table, his hand still stroking his twitching appendage. Dib was confused and did not know how to answer when the alien snapped at Dib's silence. "HOW ARE _YOU_ DOING THIS?" he hissed, glaring hotly at Dib.

Zim's red eyes were different somehow. It had less control then before-more glazed over and needy. His breathing hitching as his hand pumped faster above his head. Dib fought to reply when a stray thought passed his mind. _He is turned-on…_ he realized in horror and sick fascination.

He never thought an alien from a different race would ever, EVER consider on mating, much less be aroused by another species. His mind was reeling with this new information when Zim leaned over and breathed in Dib's scent greedily. Dib did nothing but blinked his surprise when he saw is enemy wither and tremble before him. Just by _smelling_ him.

Zim's hand was pumping harder and faster, making his skin break slightly from the intense friction. Dib was still staring when another revelation popped into his head. _Dopamine!_ Zim has probably never been around the chemical to see how it would react to his species. He must have been in a rush to capture Dib to use it against him, when the chemical turned the tables and made Zim the victim. _How that dense can you get?!_

Before he could take advantage of Zim's new found weakness, Zim suddenly press a new button and Dib instantly felt a thin slimy mass probe him from behind and up his ass-hole. Dib could only drop his jaw in shock as the wriggling object moved around inside him, stretching is opening.

Zim looked up at Dib, almost insanely. His red eyes glazed over completely; his zipper smile widen coyly and seductively. His jerking hand was now soiled with his own blood as he continued to pump his ruined antenna at Dib.

With a shaky voice, Zim finally spoke in a high-pitch drawl. "Zim can't stop, Dib… You did something to Zim… Zim can't stop." Zim then rolled his eyes up to the side and he teetered off balance. He caught himself from smashing head first into the control panel. It was like he was drunk. Zim turned at Dib and smiled embarrassedly at him. "Zim does not know these _things_… it's _hot_. It _hurts_… Zim thinks Dib _felt_ this… It's Dib's fault... The Dib made Zim _sick_."

The probe in Dib's ass grew larger and was scissoring his opening to grow wider. Dib gasped and tried to focus on the true problem in front of him.

"ZiIim," he gasped sharply, trying to talk through the pain and growing pleasure, "You need to snap out of i-_ah,AH_!... It's the Dop_-AH! NO! AGH! Nhmm_-mine… It's clouding your mm_-Ah-_ine."

Zim's eyes were distant. He was not listening to Dib's voice but what Dib's _body_ was telling him. The Dib's body was demanding for attention. "_Liiies_. All _lies_," he said in a sing-song voice.

After a couple of jerks, Zim suddenly froze. A rolling spasm rippled up his spine and Dib heard a faint cracking noise coming out from between Zim's legs. A clear liquid seeped through Zim's tight black pants and Zim slowly let his damaged antenna go. He looked at Dib thoughtfully.

The probing machine was now pushing in and out of Dib's entrance in a smooth rhythm, rubbing against Dib's prostate. Dib groaned savagely and Zim moved closer to watch, curiosity and lust lingering in his drugged eyes.

The pain was unbearable. His dick twitching furiously in the open air, as if it were having a tantrum of not being able to cum because of the vice-griped band around the head of the penis.

The probe sloppily thrust into Dib's entrance, causing his whole body to jet forward towards Zim, making a wet smacking noise as it rammed into him. Every push from the machine behind him forced a strangled groan out of Dib's lips as it touched the sweet spot on Dib's prostate. Making him see colored spots before his eyes. The machine reacted to this and pumped harder. Faster. Larger. The wet smacking noise increasing in tempo and volume with every thrust.

Dib barely caught Zim moaning along with him as the probe continued to pump him from inside. Zim was leaning forward with his claw-like hands grasped on his knees, holding himself up as he continued to watch Dib being pleasured. His ruined antenna flopped awkwardly to the side, trying to keep up with the machines tempo. Clear sticky fluid continued to seep down Zim's leg, making a sweet erotic smell coming off of him. Dib closed his eyes tightly as his bewildered senses suddenly tasted Zim's sticky sweet essence in the air. He moaned loudly, loving the air particles that invaded him.

Dib's tortured body could not take any more. His senses shot, his emotion worn, and his body weak. With the last few thrusts, Dib made a final anguished cry of both pain and pleasure as the probe attacked his prostate with full force.

Zim then reached over, undid the latch and released the ring that bounded Dib's dick in a swift motion. Dib made a breathy "Ah" sound as the pressure under him was released. It was less than a second of maddening bliss that registered in his brain before a hot chaotic release shuttered violently through his system.

Instantly, Zim was sprayed violently with Dib's hot semen and watched the human-teen froze, twitch and then collapse against the restraints. His penis still oozing seed. Dib's breathing was forced and labored as the earth-teen's body sagged against the restraints. Zim continued to watch him as Dib's breathing slowed into a tempo that suggested sleep.

With a gentle smile, Zim held Dib's head in his claws and looked wonderingly at his face. It was not out of love, but out of obsession. The Dib provoked _something_ in Zim that he never knew of. It was crippling and terrifying. With a long quiet moment, Zim smiled gleefully; his head clearing out of its haze and this antenna throbbing in pain.

He failed for not getting the Dib to be his slave right away. That was a given. He would have to work harder and not be in the room when Dib is being stimulated next time. Eventually, Zim calculated that the Dib would be addicted to sex and agree to be Zim's slave willingly. It just needed more time to get there. After that, Dib will never leave. Never hurt himself. Never be untaken care of ever again.

As for this intoxicating chemical the Dib made. He may put that into good use. He checked Dib's eyes and forehead for illness as he organized his negative, bitter thoughts.

For years Zim's masters, The Tallest, controlled Zim. Hurt Zim. Make Zim look like a fool. Even tried to kill Zim by launching him and another victim into a solar star to be burned alive. Over the many years on this filthy planet, the Irken leaders ignored Zim's reports and flatly said to him during his transition that he was no longer needed for the mission of the empire. Zim asked if he should do something to fix or change his Tallest minds, they replied that Zim will remain on this planet until his PAK failed to support him life. A death sentence. A dishonorable discharge. It shattered Zim. Destroyed him in every way.

He left high skool for a year, processing and analyzing his pitiful self. There was nothing for him. His Tallest killed him. Left him to die; they even sent a crippling virus on his home base that destroyed all use of Irken technology that could help Zim to return home. It took him months to rebuild the damage that was done. The only this that was not broken was Zim's SIR bot, Gir, who giggled and ran around as if nothing bad ever happened.

Zim fell into a thing that the earth-monkeys called depression. Most days he just lye on the floor and not move. He would have curl up at the front entrance; listening to the human sounds through the base's metal door. Once in a while he would hear familiar footsteps approaching, and Zim would press a button that would make the door see-through. It was the teen Dib who trespassed.

It was annoying to him when the Dib came at first. The filthy earth-creature would usually stand quietly on his porch, notice the defective lawn gnomes, check the windows and leave without ringing the door bell. One month he made frequent visits at Zim's base. Zim would always wait by the see-through door waiting. Seeing what would the earth-teen do. It was something to look forward to while he wallowed in his despair.

But as the year progressed, Dib's visits became less frequent. When he did come, Dib would just sit there with his back on the metal door. For hours, no matter how bad the weather was, he would sit and stare at the street.

Then, for three months, Dib stopped coming to Zim's base. Zim was angry at the change of routine. How _dare_ the human not show up? Zim would pace at the base enterence angrily without ever stepping outside. He had to do something with himself, so he rebuilt the base, still waiting for the earth-monkey to appear on his step. He nearly shouted at Dib through the window when he saw the teen turned the corner and lumbered at his base. Zim dropped what he was doing and marched sternly at Dib, knowing that the Dib can't see him. Dib just stood before the door of the bases entrance, his head hung low and his arms loosely draped over his sides. As Zim stared at the Dib's features, he realized that something was wrong. Dib's eyes were distant and dark. There were circles under them, as if he never had a good night's sleep in a long while. Zim looked down Dib's arm and noticed a tainted bandage peaking out of his dark coat. There was a red stain seeming down the cuff. Before Zim could connect any lines to make sense of Dib's appearance, Dib turned his heel and left Zim's base.

For the next three days, Zim convinced himself to go back to that filthy earth skool and pick up where he left off. He knew it was pointless and the mission was over, but some form of regularity was comforting to Zim, and he was a little curious on what was Dib doing.

As Zim marched down the halls of high skool, he passed Dib's old locker. It distracted him for a moment because of its outward appearance was so different then the two lockers flanking it. Across the grey surface there were the words "_FREAK_" carved viciously, along with "_FAG_", "_DICK_ _SUCKER_" and "_DIE DIB DIE_". Along with that, there where large dents on the surface, as if there was a struggle. Zim heard a rattle sigh come from behind him and he wiped around to see an old janitor-pig-smelly. The old human looked at Zim critically before passing him with a loaded paint brush and erased the evil words.

"You know kid," the old human wheezed, years of smoking tobacco wafted out of his throat, "_people_ can be so horrible. They push and the push until something _snaps_, you-what-I-mean?"

Zim did not. He did not really care, but he listened anyway, curious if he knew what happened. The old man paused as he covered "_FAG_" with grey paint.

"The kid did not have a chance. He was different-smart, but out-of the loop." He wheezed, almost to himself. "I had a son who was like him. _Different_. But never hurt anyone. Not even to defend himself… I thought he was going through hormones, or something when he was acting up. I did not see the signs. Long sleeved clothing, alotta jewelry on his wrist... thought it was a _faze_. A thing young folk does. I was ok with it," he paused for a long time, giving the locker door another coat of paint. Lost in his thoughts.

Zim grew impatient and left the old fool and continued to march the office to settle his records. When he was there, the lady at the desk took her stoopid on organizing loose files and bantered about her pathetic life and family members. When she read his name on his file, she finally shut up for a long moment.

"Oh, honey," she cooed at Zim, her expression turn sad, "you are Dib's friend, right? How is he doing? Have you heard or anything yet." Zim bulged out one eye ball at the lady, his blue contact iris locked on her. She took his confused silence into account and clasped her hands over Zim's claws. He tried pulling away but her grip tightened. "Oh sweetie," she sobbed, "you don't know. Honey, I'm sorry to break this to you, really I am, but your friend… he is in the hospital right now."

Zim just stared at her. Not out of shock, but he really did not know what a hospital was and why it was a big deal that the Dib was in one. Dib has legs, he can get out. What does it matter to Zim?

The lady brushed out a tear from her eyes and Zim pulled his hands away from her and hid them under the table from her reach. He hated humans touching him.

"It's horrible," she continued, "The father did not even call the skool when it happened. Any parent who _neglects_ their kids for _work_… it's so _terrible_."

Zim looked at the lady's pictures of her smiling children and took note on the stacks of coffee cups on her desk. He noted that there was a blanket and a pillow on a couch. He rolled his eyes, but she did not notice his rude gesture.

"It's so terrible," she repeated then looked at Zim in the eye, "Zim," she started out softly, "Dib is really _sick_ and he needs help. He does not have any other friends, besides you, and his _family_ ignores him."

Zim was feeling uncomfortable. He just got back to skool and some lady he never met is telling Zim what to do. _Why does Zim have to take care of the pig-smelly Dib? It's not Zim's responsibility to help the Dib._

She leaned over and pulled out a box of tissues and offered it to Zim. He took the box questionably and held it awkwardly. "Sweetie, Dib tried to kill himself three days ago." Zim stared at her. The words hung in the dead space between then. Calculating on what human emotion should act. She made a slobbery sob and reached over to give Zim a hug. Holding him tightly with a hand clapped at the back of his neck. He glared at her and tried to move away, but she held on tighter thinking that he was undertaken with emotion. He waited a second and pushed her away and marched out of the office and to his base. That was twice the human touched him, and he pressed a button that activate a small amount of gas that made the lady's skin super itchy. That will teach her from touching Zim.

As he walked he taught about the new information that was given to him. _The Dib killing himself?_ Zim shook his head. Dib would have done no such thing. He is too stubborn to die. Zim knew this long ago from past experiences and simply marched back to his base, He looked up the definition of a "hospital" later that night.

Zim later learned that he was wrong, and the stoopid earth children from skool had been hurting the Dib. Zim did not understand why the Dib would not fight back and questioned him when Dib came back to school a week later. Dib did not answer, but stared at Zim with a gleam in his eye. As if something alive was stirring from a long sleep.

It took Zim a while to boost the human-teen's enthusiasm; he started mumbling out loud pointless plans about taking over the planet. The reaction from Dib was delayed, but after the first semester of skool, Dib was some-what back to his own self and was wrapped around Zim's little claw.

But there still was a problem. The skool kids still picked on Dib, and Zim still hated the Tallest for leaving him to die. Plans had to be made and _something_ had to change. While Zim was waiting for Dib to show up, Zim made the shocking discovery that he is ten inches _taller_ than the Tallest. Taller than any Irken has ever been in history. Zim is the _tallest_. Zim can be the Tallest, by right.

All he would have to do was to overpower the original leaders and take over. Planet earth alone has trillions of people living on it, a number that can easily over power the Irken fleet. If Zim could control them and have filthy humans willingly devote Zim to be their over lord and master… he would win. He will be the Tallest.

Zim drummed his blood stained claws against the Dib-thing's large head as he collected his thoughts. The Dib is going to be more useful then Zim originally thought he would. A slow smile erupted on his green face as he envisioned future events on the current Tallest.

With a short chuckle, Zim ordered the computer to clean the unconscious Dib up and put him in his holding cell with earth-munchies and the acidic water.

Zim has new plans to make…

"I _am_ Zim," he announced devilishly.

**M'Kay, that's all folks. The idea parasite is dead. I could move on… great. Hoped you like my insane-o story. Might make another when I feel like it. Or not. Have not decided. Kind-a sleepy… **


End file.
